


That's Not a Cloud

by myth_taken



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor crashes his TARDIS at Hogwarts and meets someone who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to an anonymous Tumblr prompt. It's not my best, sorry; I've been really tired lately.

Luna was wandering by the lake, watching for patterns in the clouds, when she saw perhaps the strangest pattern she had ever seen. It was large… and blue… and on second thought, that was not a cloud pattern. Something was dropping from the sky. She quickly darted away from it, but she kept her eyes fixed upon the point at which it was about to land. It seemed like something she’d like to see. A loud  _thud_  reached her ears as the blue telephone box landed, jarring her entire universe.

The door of the box opened, and a man jumped out, a long coat flapping behind him. “And… where am I this time?” His head turned to face Luna. “And who’re you?”

"Hello," Luna said. "I’m Luna. How do you not know where you are?"

The man scratched his head, or, rather, his hair. Withholding a giggle, Luna silently mused that the hair must add two inches to his height.

"Well," he answered, "it’s all very complicated, but I’ve got that ship, sort of, and I tell it where to go, and sometimes it goes there, but this time it didn’t. I seem to have crashed. Where am I?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Luna told him. "And you are?"

The man’s hand emerged from his pocket, darting out in the universally recognized “handshake position”. “Did I not introduce myself? Terribly sorry. I’m the Doctor.” 

He seemed to be expecting something from Luna, even though she had shaken his hand, but she couldn’t quite figure what.

"Aren’t you going to ask Doctor who?" the man, the Doctor asked, sounding almost offended.

Luna tilted her head. “Why would I? You’ve told me your name.”

"Yes, but-" He seemed to deflate a bit, but his smile returned, sure as ever. "Oh, never mind. It’s good to meet you!"

"Yes, same to you. Do you need help? You said you crashed." Luna’s arm was already elbow-deep in her Undetectably Extended robes, trying to find her wand.

"Thank you, but I really don’t see-" He stopped as Luna pulled out her wand. "What is that?" he asked.

"Oh, you’re a Muggle?" Luna asked.

"A what?"

"A Muggle. How have you found Hogwarts?"

"What?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft? There’s no such thing. Not really."

Luna just smiled, wielding her wand.  _"Incendio!_ " she cried, and a jet of fire pushed its way out, circled around, and pushed its way back into the wand. Then, with a wave, she conjured a magnificently sapphire bird, which flew around the Doctor’s head once before perching in a nearby tree. "Have you seen that?" she asked, not trying to be defensive, but posing a question.

"Well, learn something new every day, I suppose," the Doctor said. He paused. "Maybe you can help."

"Of course I can help," Luna told him.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for? Come into the TARDIS."

"Is that what it’s called?" Luna asked, more to herself than to the Doctor. She stepped inside. "Oh, you’ve got quite a nice Undetectable Extension Charm on it. Are you sure you’re a Muggle?" The inside was huge, bigger than Luna had ever seen before. There was no way this man was a Muggle. The detail on the golden sides, the intricacy of all the little metal bits in the middle… 

The Doctor was making bewildered noises behind her. They sounded a bit like Ron Weasley, actually. “You didn’t say bigger on the inside!”

"Was I supposed to?"

"Well, most do."

"Oh." Luna didn’t really consider herself "most". "Why did you crash?"

"Everything just sort of- went black," the Doctor told her, moving to the bulgy column in the middle.

"Does it run off of electricity?" Luna asked, sounding out each syllable of the word carefully. It was unfamiliar to her tongue.

"Well, of a sort, I suppose."

"Then it won’t work around here. That sort of thing only works outside of Hogwarts grounds. Stay in here, and I'll help you."

Luna ran outside, closed the doors firmly, and ran to the gates. They were closed, but they were also somewhat less protected than they had been. Reconstruction hadn’t been finished after the big battle, even though it was already fall of her seventh year. A small push and an " _Alohomora_ " charm brought them open, and that was all she needed to be able to Apparate about half a mile away. The Doctor was lucky she knew how. If she'd been any younger, he'd have been out of luck.  


Taking a moment to remember the name, she waved her wand. “ _Accio_ TARDIS!” A few minutes later, the TARDIS came spinning and falling down to her. She thought she saw a light in the windows, and an awful sound began grating at her ears. She hoped that was a good thing (at least it was sort of working), but she wasn't sure.

The ship landed with a thud and a few sparks. The Doctor popped out again, evidently unharmed. “Luna Lovegood!” he exclaimed. “Care for a ride?”


End file.
